


【APH/金钱组】首辅大人哪里逃

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——金钱组，双米x耀，3p——淮x子的梗，摄政王米+小国王米→首辅耀——剧情不重要，我只负责车，有本事你们去催淮x子写正剧





	【APH/金钱组】首辅大人哪里逃

正文：

我是谁，我在哪，我正在做什么？  
年幼的小国王睁大了眼睛，他已经忘记自己是来找王耀干什么的了，可能是想问他一个学习上的问题，可能是嘴馋了来缠着王老师要他做好吃的小饼干，也可能只是温习地不耐烦把书一扔来找首辅大人玩。  
然而透过窄小的门缝看到的，正是这个国家的首席大学士兼小国王的教习老师，正在被摄政王琼斯殿下按在桌面上发出不明的呜咽之声。  
王耀抿着嘴唇，却无法阻止剧烈的鼻息喷涌在字迹隽秀的纸张上吹拂起一个小角，轻轻薄薄的一页纸颤动幅度不大，至少跟首辅大人颤抖的双脚比起来有些相形见绌了。  
“呃！”  
王耀的上身趴在桌子上往前蹭去，几本放在角落的书册掉落下来砸在绒毯上发出数声闷响，惊地他忍不住蜷缩了一下。绣有祥云的领口凌乱不堪，虽说上半身的衣料还紧实地裹在身上，但长衫的款式落在琼斯的眼里仿佛就是方便做爱用的，掀开下摆脱掉底裤就能开干了。  
琼斯手里抓着半块衣摆按在王耀的腰上，一手扒开了一点连接的部分，看着自己被水光润色的根茎缓缓从洞口抽出，紧接着再次重重地填埋进去。  
“唔嗯！”  
王耀有点受不了了，他已经被插弄了许久，小腹一阵麻一阵热快要痉挛。但他咬着唇不敢说“不”，只能等着摄政王殿下发泄完毕。  
说到底，他年纪轻轻就坐上了首席大学士的位置，是多亏了摄政王的提拔，理应对他感激不尽。再说得清楚些，就是“潜规则”的意思，不然如何轮得到他掌握内阁权利的巅峰。  
当时，琼斯的要求很直接了当：要王耀做他的情人。王耀没有过多犹豫就答应了，虽然不知道摄政王殿下看上了自己什么，但想到长久以来的艰苦求学和不得志，如今终于有飞黄腾达的机会，再加上...自己对这个人并不反感？  
两人的关系就这样保持下来了，王耀如愿以偿得到了想要的职位，甚至成为了尊贵的帝师，他还是挺喜欢与小孩子接触的，所以一口承应下来；摄政王也心满意足地得到了入夜后枕边人的柔香，唔...可能不仅仅是入夜后？  
今天王耀就是在午饭后回到书桌边时被人从后面搂住了腰，抚摸、接吻，一切都是那么顺其自然。没空脱衣服就不脱了，没有床就倒在桌上，打开腿迎合这个霸道无比的男人。  
“唔..殿下...”王耀又忍了许久，终是开口求饶了：“殿下...不行了...”  
“嗯？我不行了？”琼斯故意曲解他的意思，涨到极致的粗壮刻意擦过敏感点往里顶去：“谁说我不行了？”  
“啊——”王耀再也无法压抑声音，这一下直接让他爽上了巅峰，也不知精液是射在了衣摆上还是沿着桌角缓缓渗进名贵的毯子里。  
叫出声的瞬间他就后悔了，浑身抖地愈加厉害，既是享受高潮迭起，也是在害怕被旁人听到。  
琼斯好心地停了片刻，像抚摸小猫一般捋着他的后背：“别怕，下人都被我支走了。”不过，听听下半句还算是人话吗：“所以你可以叫得再大声些。”  
说罢一把扯起王耀的一条手臂，让他略微侧过身能够向后往着自己，那微红的眼尾和喷出嘴角的唾沫落在他眼里可真是美妙极了，让他更有大力进出的欲望，不把这只小猫咪操哭不罢休。  
王耀只能靠一只胳膊支撑着自己，保持着被人拎起的姿势在余韵中再度被攻陷，软成一滩水的肉花含着剧烈进出的巨物，这种前后一起喷出浑浊液体的感觉太糟糕了，更让他不愿直视满含欲望的蓝眸。  
“啊..啊！啊！”  
琼斯听着声声入耳的淫叫用力掐住掌下的细腰，这是他忘情投入性爱的反应，总是有失力道地在王耀身体上留下痕迹。腰侧也就罢了，脖颈的吻痕让王耀不得不常年穿立领的服装。  
“叫得可真好听，耀。”在如此软和温暖的地方占据了那么久，琼斯也差不多打算喂点什么奖赏给小嘴吃了：“我能射进去吗？”  
“唔....”即便说不能也没有用，王耀在心底清楚的知道他与琼斯的关系是不平等的，但还是提出了卑微的请求：“下午..还要给国王陛下...授课..啊..我...”  
琼斯微微眯起眼，不知道又在打什么坏主意：“哦～这样啊～”轻哼一声后，充盈的液体射在攒动的内壁上溢满了穴道，随着阴茎的抽出，嵌在包皮中的几缕白丝与坠出洞口的精液连接在一起拉得细长。  
“呼...”好舒服..王耀之所以不拒绝琼斯的性爱，这也是非常重要的原因之一。他依然撅着屁股，找寻手边有没有可以擦拭的东西。  
琼斯轻轻拍了拍白嫩的屁股，内阁文官不必整天在外抛头露面到处跑，肌肤自然白皙细软些，这让他爱不释手地抚摸着。不知道从哪里掏出一个小玩意，在流出白浊的洞口蹭了蹭，让王耀起初还以为他良心发现了在帮自己擦拭。  
“殿下？”可他还没问出声，收缩个不停的菊穴又迎来了造访者。  
琼斯用肛塞堵住诱人的入口，满意地打量了片刻：“你就这样给陛下上课去吧。”摄政王殿下说起话来有种不怒自威的气势：“记住，不许拿掉，不许漏出来。”看着王耀为难但又不敢反驳的样子，他得意洋洋地又加了一句：“晚上来我房间，我要检查的。”  
王耀还在咳喘，他不得不应道：“......是。”尽管满心是不愿意的理由：比如这样对身体不好，比如在君王前有这种淫荡行为实在不可取，但他又怎么反抗地过这个男人。  
琼斯把王耀扶起坐在桌沿，惬意地摸了一把他的脸颊，凑上前去含住微张的红唇，用一个亲吻作为这场性爱的结尾。  
但两人都不知道的是，门口有一双小小的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着这一切，从露出长衫的臀部到紧紧贴合的嘴唇，稚嫩的视线扫视着未知的世界，让幼小的种子发了芽。

——————————

十年后：  
王耀无奈地动了动被丝带束缚的四肢，尽管扎得不紧，也无旁人阻碍，一个大男人想要挣脱是很容易的事情，但是他不敢，因为他所躺的地方俗称“龙床”，他是被传来侍寝的。  
眼睛也被红色的绸带蒙住了，虽看不见但他如何不知道自己现在的状态：赤身裸体地呈“大”字型仰面躺在舒适的床垫上，手腕脚腕处系着精致的红丝带，另一端则松松垮垮地绑在四个床脚上，与其说是禁锢他的动作，更像是装饰品点缀在白花花的肉体之上。  
散乱的长发戳在脸颊上有些痒，王耀小幅度地晃了晃脑袋撇开它们，不再做其他动作了。  
唉...到底怎么会发展成这样的呢...左右四下无人，躺在高档绒被上也舒适得很，王耀索性放下一天的疲惫休憩一会儿，陷入了回忆。  
一晃眼，他已经在首席大学士的位置上稳坐了十二载，随着资历的上升如今早是已名正言顺的首辅，牢牢掌握内阁大权，位居万人之上。  
成为帝师也十年多了，陪着小国王慢慢成长，潜心教辅、传道授业，可以说是倾囊而授鞠躬尽瘁——可怎么连床笫之事都得他来教呢？而且是亲自上阵当下面的那个。  
第一次被叛逆期的国王陛下半哄半骗地压在地板上之后就一发不可收拾，王耀也说不清为什么没有拒绝，大概..大概是因为那个难以启齿的春梦？  
“唉...”王耀又长长地叹了口气，都说“一入宫门深似海”...咦？不对啊，这句话是用来形容入朝当官的吗？不应该是“伴君如伴虎”吗？  
不过对于两者都占的他来说，意外地还过得挺滋润——直到近两年，国王陛下开始逐渐从摄政王手中收回权力，他们两人的关系变得有些微妙起来，导致有些官员猜测皇室内部不合，甚至连“摄政王殿下功高震主，待国王陛下稳定朝政之后必定将其除去”的荒谬之语都出来了。  
害，哪有那么严重啊，王耀作为唯一知道真相的内阁重臣，却不敢说出实情：难道要告诉大众，他们俩是在为了一个男人争风吃醋？  
这也是为什么小国王虽然还在忙于政务，却早早地把王耀唤到自己的房里，让下人把他的衣裤脱去绑在床上，他这是在跟自己的皇叔抢男人呢。  
是什么时候起变成这样的？是王耀的教育方式出现问题了吗？  
他还在思考这个问题的时候，听到了门扣被轻轻打开的声音，有人进来了。王耀屏住呼吸静听着，脚步很慢，踩在地毯上几乎没有声音，但细小的摩擦声表明他正越走越近。  
应该不是下人，他们在受命下总是步履匆匆，那就只有...  
“参见陛下..”身为人臣，王耀理应起身行礼，而不是大手大脚躺在那里，身上还没半点遮蔽物，实在是太不堪了。  
但让他这么做的正是国王陛下，来者希望看到的也正是这一幕：被红绸缠绕的美人。王耀平日里总是穿冷色系的服装，充分地衬出了威严感，可他意外地最适合这种大红色，把禁欲温婉的脸庞映红一片。  
无人应答，王耀也不敢再说话，喉结略微颤抖了一下，安静地等待王命。  
一只温热的手掌突然覆盖在了他的胸前，王耀心里有所准备所以坦然地接受抚摸，只是下意识地抿了一下嘴唇，润色上一层浅光。很快，热度转移到了腹部，有些许痒意，就像春日的花瓣亲吻脸颊，王耀忍着不发声，他发现了一件事。  
这只手掌有力且熟悉，不像是年轻的国王陛下的，好像是...  
“琼斯殿下？”做了他十二年情人，怎么会对这只喜欢动不动摸他的脸、喜欢揉捏他的乳点、喜欢在他高潮时掐着他的勃起不让释放，直到王耀哭着喊着求他才肯罢休的手陌生？  
王耀的声音有点惊讶，但喊完又觉得没哪里不对，皇叔来侄子的房间挺正常的，他是小国王唯一的合法监护人。  
“总算认出来了？嗯？”看不见摄政王殿下的表情，但王耀想象的出来他现在一定不是笑着说这句话的，果然，还有下一句：“在我和国王陛下之间，你选择了他，是吗？”  
多年情人裸身躺在其他男人的床上，是个人都觉得受到了背叛，何况是权倾天下的摄政王。他完全可以一怒之下杀了王耀，就算是有感情在舍不得下手，那至少撤了他的职，让他远远地滚出自己的视线，又或是秘密地囚禁在自己府里，让他永远成为自己一个人的东西。  
“不..不是的...”王耀有苦说不出，这两个人他一个都得罪不起。  
手掌在他的身上移动，若即若离地摩挲着下腹，小手指擦过还未勃起的阳具，干净的小家伙似乎起了许反应。在琼斯的要求下，王耀常年刮去了阴毛，方便他玩弄。  
“唔..”王耀的身体诚实地起了反应，肉体比心智更快一步认出这是常年侵占自己的那只手，坦然地接受接下来会发生的事。  
却没有意想中地继续挑拨下体，指腹顺着胸口一路上移，在右边的小点处多磨蹭了两下但还是没有停留，轻轻划过脖颈，王耀主动抬起脖子，对琼斯的性癖他早就清楚，估计又是想留下痕迹吧。  
可等了片刻还是没有其他的亲密行为，王耀心里的不安越来越盛，连呼吸都急促了几分：“殿下？唔...”  
手指点在了他的嘴唇上，浅浅地卡在两片柔软的唇瓣之间，王耀亲吻着带着玫瑰花香的指尖，顺服地含进了嘴里。  
琼斯面无表情地看着被染湿的手指，他能感受到软绵绵的舌头讨好般绕指而上，很努力地舔吸着。看不见被红绸覆盖的覆盖的眼睛，不知是不是也跟以前一样浮现出好看的红色？  
他细不可闻地叹了口气，终究是狠不下心来责骂爱了多年的情人。经过那么多年早就心意想通了，何况这是他当年一眼相中的美人。  
他的语气缓和了许多，把手指抽了出来，将多余的口水抹在王脸颊上，蹬了鞋子解开裤带爬上床，将进屋以来就压在心底的欲望释放而出：“来吃点别的东西吧。”

“唔！唔咳！”  
王耀眼前还是一片红色，但他知道琼斯正以一种几乎骑在他脸上的姿势将又粗又热的阴茎塞入他的嘴里进进出出。  
这个姿势倒不用王耀做除了张嘴以外的事情，但也没有任何主动权，被撞进喉咙里的龟头呛得满眼泪花，也无法找到合适的节奏将积攒的唾液咽下，全都汇集在大张的口腔里，随着抽插地汁水四溅。  
“嗯唔唔！嗯...”  
琼斯的动作不算温柔，挺符合他在摄政时期的风格，再加上王耀也不曾在做爱时对此表现出强烈的反抗，算是一个愿打一个愿挨吧。  
不过这次他是真的没法反抗，琼斯在坐上来的同时把他本就束紧的双手压住了，强硬地往水汪汪的嘴里送，那里面又湿又滑，幅度再大一点就能看到口水顺着嘴角划下来的淫秽景象了。  
同样湿透的还有覆在眼前的红布，早已被泪水渗出一道更深的颜色，像是一道疤痕提醒琼斯该对情人温和些，不要再伤害他了，虽然在情事上这种行为算不上欺负就是了。  
王耀也是这么认为的，服帖的小舌头迎着马眼与冠部仔细舔吮，被调教多年的身体对这种粗暴的行为起了感觉，他很想去撸一撸半硬的小兄弟却无法做到，下巴被阴毛扎得有些瘙痒也不能伸手抓一把。  
满嘴都是占有的味道，雄壮又熟悉，王耀艰难地咽下一口唾液，把肉球梗在喉头狠狠的挤压了一下，让琼斯舒适地抚摸起小腹来：“乖孩子，再多吃一点。”  
“呜呜！”  
濒临窒息的难受直到琼斯好心地抽离一点才得到好转，可紧接着又被堵住，喉口可怜兮兮地蠕动着含下从来都不该当作食物的人类性器官。  
琼斯被伺候地很舒服，心情放松下来享受着，看着束在手腕上的红绸与白玉般的肌肤相衬在一起，他忍不住想着那个小崽子真是长大了，连捆绑play都开始玩上了。  
不过再怎么样也都是他玩剩下的，他挑起一缕红色这么想着，竟有些得意于此。这具优美迷人的身体是被他抢先占据的，早就被他里里外外品尝了个遍，那小家伙不过是个后来者，卑劣的模仿者。  
“耀，你看，只有我能满足你。”  
王耀的连声呜咽听不出来想表达什么，但从门口传来的声音明确地表达了主人的意思——  
“摄政王殿下，能不能请您从我的床上下来？”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，这个国家至高无上的国王缓步走进自己的房间，从走姿的习惯上来看还真有点像他的皇叔，包括说话方式和语气：“我已经长大了，请不要在没有经过我允许的情况下擅自进入我的私人空间。”  
琼斯刚刚放松的大脑又绷了起来，这是他现在最不想见的人：“陛下。”面对国王，礼节是必须的，只是很敷衍。连分身都还插在王耀嘴里没有拔出来，光着下身坐在那里，就像以往坐在阿尔弗雷德的王座旁面见朝臣时那般高高在上，歪了歪头就算是打过招呼了。  
阿尔弗雷德到底年轻些，这里也没有外人需要他维持扑克脸，他脸上的怒意呼之欲出，来到床边看到自己精心准备的美餐却被别人享用了。  
“是的，陛下，您已经长大了，都学会金屋藏娇了。”相较之下，琼斯这只老狐狸笑眯眯地把不悦藏在心底，又往王耀嘴里更深处捅了捅压制下他开始不安晃动的脖子。  
“咳！咳咳咳！”一口水呛住了呼吸道，王耀紧张地快要疯了，他这是在做什么？在从小教到大的孩子面前给其他男人口交？而且这个孩子还是一国之王！  
阿尔弗雷德看在眼里，他沉下与琼斯相似的眼眸：“我想您应该先离开我的准王后。”  
琼斯笑得更灿烂了，他没有回复国王陛下的命令，而是突然摘掉了王耀眼睛上的绸布：“是吗？这么快？你都要当我侄媳妇了？”  
王耀的眼前朦朦胧胧的，好不容易才从大大小小的色块中辨识出两张相似的脸分别属于谁。湿漉漉的眸子挂着泪痕，在阿尔弗雷德看来是那么惹人疼爱，可王耀眼里更多是羞耻和惧意，嘴巴还被堵着说不出话来，他只能撇过头去自暴自弃地假装这样就可以躲避他的视线。  
终于，琼斯大发慈悲地把阳具收了回来，可一时间的酸麻令王耀根本合不拢嘴，紧接着眼睁睁地看到一注白浊喷射而出，来不及闭上眼睛和嘴唇，只得被浇了一脸。  
琼斯这才理理上衣，从王耀身上下来，含笑望着自己的作品：“耀，来见过国王陛下。”  
曾几何时，王耀听过这句话，那是琼斯第一次把他带到年仅五岁的小国王面前时说过的。一晃十多年过去了，他却以这种姿态面对那个曾经甜甜地对他笑着的孩子。  
王耀剧烈地咳嗽起来，喘了又喘总算平复一些，可依然没有想好该如何面对小国王，顶着一头腥臭艰难地开了口：“陛..下...咳..”  
阿尔弗雷德狠狠地瞪了琼斯一眼，像是要用眼神让他消失。可手里的动作轻缓极了，扯了一块缎子覆在那张被汗水与精液打湿的脸庞上，在王耀惊异的眼神中帮他擦拭脏污。  
“老师...”阿尔弗雷德低低地唤了一声，或许没有被任何人听见。他头也不回地下令道：“摄政王殿下，天色已晚，您应该回去了。”小国王冷着脸下逐客令，心上人在眼前被人欺辱，以他的权力要杀掉一个人是轻而易举的事情，可那人偏偏是他与这个国家都很依赖的摄政王。  
琼斯耸耸肩，虽然从王耀身边离开了，但没有要走的意思。想到以前这孩子还一声声亲密地叫着“皇叔”，一边欢快地跑过来扑进他的怀里，他不经有点岁月催人老的感慨。  
一晃眼小国王都那么大了，都学会跟他抢情人了...说起来以前也经常三个人在一起：琼斯偶尔有空闲的时候便来找王耀，见他带着小阿尔弗雷德在花园里因材施教讲述万物生长的规则，他便悄悄跟上去，很快就被耳聪目明的小国王发现了，小手摇着琼斯的手臂，把老师今天教的知识复述给他听。  
午后暖阳，蝶舞芬芳，琼斯把孩子抱在膝盖上，看向王耀温暖的笑容。这一幕被路过的仆人见到，私下里笑称像是一家三口。  
是啊，一家三口，维持这样的关系不好吗？从什么时候起小国王看王耀的眼神渐渐变得不对劲了呢？琼斯现在有些自责自己一心扑在朝政上，没有及时发现这一点。

如今他们三人也似旧时模样和乐融融地围坐在一起，可欲望早已让彼此间的关系变了样。  
阿尔弗雷德解开了系在床头的四条红丝带，扶着王耀坐起来靠在自己的怀里，抚摸着他的脊背让他顺顺气，行为举止间把人护在臂弯里，拒绝第三人接近。  
王耀侧躺在国王的肩颈里，年轻的身体比琼斯窄小一些，但人种优势摆在那里，已经长成了一个可靠的大小伙了，可以轻而易举地把自己笼罩进去。  
玫瑰香也没有琼斯身上的那般猛烈，是一种类似夏日里萤火虫飞舞的小湖边特有的清新感。这么优秀纯净的小芽儿，怎么就被教育成这副模样了呢？是自己不适合当老师吗？  
“陛下...”  
“老师累了吗？靠在我身上睡也没关系哦？”  
多懂事的孩子，王耀微微眯起双眸，可闭上眼的一瞬间，他又想起了曾经的那个春梦。梦里打开他双腿的对象不是睡了他多年的情人琼斯，而是尚且年轻的小国王。  
这是多么背德的事情啊，精心教养的对象、尽力辅佐的国王，居然出现在梦里与自己发生了关系。身为人师与人臣，到底还有什么颜面面对国王陛下和将他托付于自己的摄政王殿下？  
所以后来当阿尔弗雷德在现实中真的将他推倒的时候，大概是出于羞愧，王耀苦笑着接受了这一切。也或许是拒绝不了小国王用带着一点点祈求的眼神对他说：“老师，我想要你，可以吗？”  
那语气就像是小时候为了再多吃一块小饼干，攀着王耀高高举起的手臂急得直跺脚，最后还是用水汪汪的大眼睛打败了他，如愿以偿。  
这招真是百用不厌，直到今天都那么有效：“老师，你硬了，我来帮你好不好？”明明是说着荤话，可听上去为什么那么有礼貌？  
阿尔弗雷德单手把王耀抱紧了一些，去触碰那根半硬了许久的阳具，将它握在手里轻轻上下撸动着。虽然他在性爱方面的经验确实不及琼斯，但是撸管技巧的区别能大到哪儿去？  
“唔..呃...陛下..”  
王耀直到现在才缓过劲来，抬头瞅瞅年轻的脸庞，低头望望被抚慰的小兄弟，扭头看看抱着臂膀靠在一边的老情人...平时在事物处理上有条不紊的首席大学士有点当机了：智商再高、处事再得宜也不知道这场面该如何应对啊喂！  
“别..不要，陛下...”  
王耀挣扎起来，他是跟在场的另外两人都有肉体关系，但这情况还是第一次遇到，何况两人近期本来就因这件事闹变扭，真是让他两边都难做。  
“多拨弄一下马眼，握住包皮摩擦的时候可以再重一点，耀会喜欢的。”  
琼斯居然还在一边指导起来了可还行？这老狐狸到底在想什么？  
那么接下来会发展成这样也情有可原了吧——

虽然阿尔弗雷德把王耀整个人都抱在怀里，但负责润滑的却是琼斯。小国王稚气未脱的神情像是在做某种无意义的较量：我占有了老师的99%，而你只触摸到了1%而已。  
琼斯对此倒无异议，没什么耐心的小年轻一定会把王耀弄痛的，这可是他精心调教的情人，当然要好好爱护才行。  
“说起来，摄政王殿下至今还未娶妻。”阿尔弗雷德抚摸着王耀的胸口，指腹划过，把两颗乳珠挑逗起来：“不如我赐个婚？将军殿下的女儿正当妙龄，听说对您很是倾慕啊。”  
琼斯就着润滑剂摸索湿暖的体内，这是他进入过多次的地方，称得上是熟门熟路：“国王陛下也该有个人来照顾了，等到开春，给您安排一下选妃如何？”  
王耀从喉咙里发出小小的呜噜声，他不太敢打扰这两个人的对话，也不敢回头看琼斯的表情，把脑袋搁在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上，看着还系在自己手腕上的红丝带随着动作轻微飘荡。  
男人的手指在甬道内奏出欢愉的旋律，对于早已习惯被进入的身体，润滑阶段带来的瘙痒是那么令他难以忍耐，只好咬咬唇把呻吟吞下。  
“好了，陛下。”琼斯抽出了水津津的手指，擦在自己再度硬起来的分身上：“需要我示范给您看接下来该怎么做吗？”揉了一把比第一次更为硬挺的勃起，确实是根尺寸可观的大家伙，怪不得这么自信。  
“不用。”阿尔弗雷德忿忿地横了他一眼，有点猴急的把王耀放平在床上，闷在裤裆里的从进门起就有反应了：看到喜欢的人嘴里含着阴茎，精液射得满脸都是，这绝对会引起一个男人的征服欲。  
所以现在他急切地解开了裤子，跪在王耀打开的双腿之间，把自己送了进去：“呼...”  
“唔——”王耀仰起脖子接受了今天的第一次进入，视线上挑见到一旁的琼斯正抚摸着阴茎不知道在想什么。  
“老师是什么感觉？”阿尔弗雷德往里面换着角度抽送了两下，还不太熟练的他在找一个让自己觉得舒服的位置：“这里可以吗？”  
他对待王耀似乎一直都是这么礼贤下士，尽显一代帝王应有的风范，从侧面说明王耀教得还是挺好的不是吗？既不过于谦恭，也不失尊者的霸气，必定会成为千古明君。  
见王耀瞄着琼斯不敢说话，阿尔弗雷德俯下身把人罩在阴影里：“老师，看着我好不好？我不知道自己做的对不对，可以再教教我吗？”刚才琼斯说要示范被他一口驳回，现在倒要王耀以身授教了。  
王耀不得不先应对身上的男孩：“陛下...”  
“叫我名字嘛..”语气里有一点撒娇，他知道王耀最吃这一套了。  
“呵...”笑出声的是琼斯，他有点无奈地摇摇头，这小家伙就是这么“逼”王耀就范的吗？果真只是个小孩子，就算现在好用，难道能管一辈子？  
阿尔弗雷德听见了他不屑的笑声，但眼下无暇理会：“老师...”他扛起了王耀的一条腿，觉得这个姿势不错，对于体位，他还在摸索阶段。  
“啊！啊...”这个动作确实让王耀起了反应，些微调试就会让茎头擦过敏感点，窜到嘴边的淫叫不由自主地流露了出来。  
啧啧啧，小国王不知道吧，最能让王耀感到爽快的是后入式。琼斯默默地看着这一切在心里想着，那滋味尝过一次就不会忘记，整个穴道牢牢地套在他的粗大上，再加上身高差，捞在怀里像只可爱的小猫咪，仿佛全身都被埋入体内的阴茎驱动了一般，被他按在身下随着抽插瑟瑟发抖。  
阿尔弗雷德还在慢慢尝试，他发现了触碰某个点就能让王耀叫出声来：“老师，哪里觉得舒服要说哦。”  
那次推倒王耀是在授课的时候，阿尔弗雷德看着这张不比任何美人相貌差的脸在眼前晃来晃去，还有常年穿着的立领长衫像裙子一样摇地他心里发痒。他知道衣服下包裹的是什么，那是他幼年时看到的秘密。  
想要...想要像那个人所做的一样，在王耀的脖子里留下吻痕，在王耀的屁股上留下掌印，在王耀的身体里留下精子...当阿尔弗雷德反应过来的时候，王耀已经被压在地板上睁大双眼看着他了。  
琥珀色的眸子里先是难以置信，然后是看不懂的复杂情绪，出乎意料地没有挣扎太久就让阿尔弗雷德遂了心愿。那天做得很狂乱，小国王并没有注意自己称不上是技巧的技巧到底有没有让王耀舒服，满脑子都是在日思夜想的胴体上留下自己的印记。  
这就是王耀记忆里与国王陛下的第一次，但他不知道的是，这不是真相。

“嗯唔..那里..啊..”在情欲支配下，王耀再隐忍也还是叫出了声。小国王各方面都没有琼斯那么老练，但是作为被上的一方，王耀依然受不住被打开的快感。  
年轻人有年轻人的好处，比如新鲜感，已经对琼斯的步调无比熟悉的身体被另一个人进入了，就像是经常去的餐厅突然换了主厨一样，说不上是不是变得更好，但别有一番风味。  
“老师...啊哈..”  
阿尔弗雷德很快就交代了一次，顶在深处射了出来，到底还没到他皇叔的境界：让王耀哭喊着靠后面高潮完还颇有余裕地来回个几百次，在一声声“不要了..求求你...”中一边亲吻他的脖子一边做最后的冲刺，直到对方被彻底征服。  
小国王舔舔嘴角趴在王耀身上，他也很气恼自己怎么那么把持不住，明明还有好多想玩的呢。比如一边与王耀接吻一边做，一边告诉王耀他有多美一边帮他撸射，又或者一边进入王耀一边按着他的头强行让他看向琼斯，那时候他会是什么表情呢？  
可惜一个都没玩上，阿尔弗雷德也不知道为什么，每次光是抱到王耀他就失去了自控力，后面发生的一切就像是预先设定好的一般顺理成章，却毫无突破。  
很显然，王耀还有些欲求不满，他这副身体早就被开发透了，阿尔弗雷德只是瞎猫碰上死耗子时不时擦过让他愉快的点，但这远远不够。  
爱抚着胸前的金发，就像很多年前的午后，小国王趴在摊开的书本上睡着了，王耀露出宠溺的笑容摸了摸那柔软的发丝，把他抱到了沙发上，让小脑袋枕着大腿睡的舒服些。  
不过后来，琼斯就推门进来了——  
“我可要吃醋了。”

“我可要吃醋了。”  
床垫震了几下，是琼斯看准了时机大摇大摆地来夺回属于他的东西，年富力强的青壮年轻而易举地把王耀拖了起来，即便他身上还黏着一只张牙舞爪的小狮子。  
阿尔弗雷德猝不及防地滑了下来跌坐在床上，眼睁睁看着王耀被琼斯圈进臂弯里，后者习惯性地嗅了嗅有些出汗的脖子，嗯，还是那么香甜可口，想让人一口吞下。  
王耀也很配合，不如说是下意识地迎合，就像两块磁铁相互凑近，还未反应过来就会碰撞在一起。他的后背贴上男人的前胸时就知道今天琼斯想要用什么体位；他的屁股蹭到勃起的龟头时就知道自己应该从哪个角度坐下去，这是多年默契，无须多言。  
琼斯显然被往他怀里拱的小屁股取悦了，就知道王耀更需要的是自己才对：“耀，坐下来。”  
王耀应了一声，红着脸微微侧过头，一只手探下去握住炙热之物，对准看不到的洞穴缓缓降下身躯：“嗯..”有润滑和阿尔弗雷德的精液在，这个过程不是很难，更不会疼痛，有的只是体内再度被充盈的质感，那感觉棒极了。  
“哈...”舒服得他都忍不住发出一声长叹，正要趴下去拗成最喜欢的体位，却被琼斯阻止了。  
“别忙，就这样自己动试试。”  
王耀双腿大开着，呈弓形虚坐在连接点上，他伸手捋了一下乱发，红丝带打在鼻梁上让这张脸愈发凌乱了几分，而让他系上这些的人正在床头直勾勾地回望过来。  
阿尔弗雷德有点发愣，他从小到大的生活环境都是经过严格管理的，何时见过如此淫荡的场面？而且对象还是那个清冷高尚的老师...不，不同于那次偷窥，那时候他太小了，根本就没明白老师跟皇叔在干什么，而现在，他不但清楚地对性爱产生认知，甚至还有一种“哦，原来还可以这么搞”的求知欲。  
王耀双手反撑着琼斯的胳膊，一双玉腿伸展又折叠，随之上下浮动的身体一次又一次主动往男人的阴茎上撞，连同他自己的性器也在空中胡乱地晃荡。白的、透明的汁液被捅了出来挂在阴毛上，他可不嫌脏，大张着嘴叫得忘乎所以，听在阿尔弗雷德耳朵里却像渺茫的回声一样远远地荡开了。  
老师...看上去真的很享受...至少要比在我身下时享受多了...阿尔弗雷德虽然不服气，但这是事实。  
父母去世后，让这个国家安定下来的是摄政王，并且多年之后让他接手了一个天下太平的国家；让王耀出现在他眼前的也是摄政王，只不过这个人琼斯舍不得让给别人，亲侄子也不行，江山和美人，他选后者。  
阿尔弗雷德知道的，自己如今的一切几乎都是摄政王给的，连喜欢的人都得从他手里抢过来：对，抢过来就好了，我才是国王不是吗？  
“啊！啊！唔...”  
王耀有点脱力了，他在做爱这件事上从来都是处于被动状态的，偶尔在琼斯的恶趣味要求下像这样自己起伏，不过不要对一届文官的体力有太多的期待，不一会儿就想把主动权交出去了，喃喃低语道：“殿下...”  
“老师，来我这里。”不是那种总是黏着王耀时的腔调，有点命令式的语气：“摄政王殿下，放开他。”  
琼斯越过散乱的黑丝与那双与自己无比相似的眼神对上了，他分分钟就能知道这个小家伙在想什么。跟他年轻时简直一模一样，那种占有欲，还有仗着自己是是皇亲国戚，天不怕地不怕的态度。  
琼斯不由得笑了，真是像啊...那个时候的自己可没想过会成为摄政王独挑大权，还把国家治理地井井有条。但未来终究是小国王的，他也相信这个孩子能做好，不过可能目前还缺乏一点点教育：关于爱情的。  
于是他拍了拍王耀的背，不用说话也能传达想要换体位的意思，不过这次多加了一条：“耀，去帮国王陛下舔一舔吧。”

王耀没有反对，他习惯在性事上完全听从琼斯，不需要太多思考，他也一直都很满意这种模式，处理内阁事务已经很烦心了，能完全放空地躺在男人身下也很不错不是吗？  
于是他匍匐在床单上，在琼斯的操弄下往前膝行了几步，伸手握住了小国王的分身，毫不犹豫地将它放进嘴里。  
“诶？？？”  
这倒让阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，有点意外又有点满足，他一直都想让王耀这么做，看着后脑勺在自己胯间一上一下，他张了张嘴说不出拒绝的话，但也不知道该如何反应。  
“呃..老师？”阿尔弗雷德觉得嘴里的唾沫全都蒸发干净了，口干舌燥地空咽了一下，连手和脚都不知道应该放在哪里比较好：“老师..别...呃！”  
琼斯看着阿尔弗雷德手足无措的样子，这才是真正的少年模样，纯净且自然。他笑笑不说话，只是握着臀肉反复抽送着，熟识的身体，热络的温度，有生命的律动，一切都跟十数年间一般无二。  
王耀专注于舔弄根茎，那上面还有润滑剂和肉洞的味道，他不是很反感，因为琼斯也经常插完下面之后把那根东西拔出来递到他嘴边要他舔干净。  
他闭上眼睛用舌尖轻轻挑拨着包皮与浅沟，中间的小孔带有浓烈的精液味，似乎跟琼斯的味道不太一样。迅速再度硬起来的阳具也有细微的不同，大小、弧度、还有在舌苔上摩擦的茎身...王耀都不知道自己可以这么淫乱，居然用嘴比较起两人的不同之处来。  
阿尔弗雷德摸了一把鼻头，再次咽了咽，这种诱惑他真的无法抗拒，试着把手掌放在王耀不断起伏的后脑上，看着柔顺的黑发穿插进指尖里，他涌起一股餍足感。  
王耀的口交技术可是被琼斯教出来的，让年轻人受用得很。长长的红丝带拖在床单上动了动，是他的左手探到下方去适当地揉起了阿尔弗雷德的双丸，若有若无地去试探会阴。  
琼斯一直维持着匀速抽动，没有给王耀造成太大负担，他细细地观察着小侄子的表情变化。他心里一直有个疑惑，或许是时候解开它了。  
“喜欢吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德很是快意地都快眯起眼了，他也不知道王耀摸了个什么地方，让他有一种在云端沉浮的感觉。要不是已经释放过一次，肯定要被这手法给撸射了。  
“唔...”他勉强分神瞪了琼斯一眼：“你不在的话就更好了。”  
琼斯挑挑眉，对这个回复不是很意外，也很直接，说明还是把他当自己人的。他猛地拍了一下白花花的屁股，发出响亮的击打声，引起两人的注意。  
王耀“嗯嗯”了两声依旧没有把嘴里的东西吐出来，反倒是把臀部翘得更高了，一个劲儿的往琼斯胯下送。阿尔弗雷德露出不赞同的表情，磨磨牙齿像是想要阻止琼斯，但又舍不得从这张特别会吸的小嘴里抽出来。  
“我只是不想让耀为难。”  
琼斯安抚状揉了揉被打红的部位，王耀肌肤白嫩，总是很容易留下印记。所以上次琼斯轻易地发现了他的后腰侧有一个淡粉色的红印，不是自己留下的，也不是蚊虫叮咬伤，那会是什么呢？  
那晚，琼斯带着一丝疑虑“拷问”王耀，把他的双手捆绑在背后跪在地上，重重地用茎头操弄他的喉咙。直到最后把他呛地泪流满面也说不出那个痕迹是怎么来的，看着王耀迷茫的泪眼，琼斯相信他的情人没有骗他。  
“他啊...这些天夹在我们中间，日子一定很难过吧。”灼热的手心从臀尖一路往上，抚弄下凹的脊背和敏感的腰线，见王耀一如往常因怕痒而摆着腰左右扭动。  
“阿尔弗，喜欢一个人不是一味的索取。”  
琼斯很少插手对小侄子的教育问题，因为他知道自己不擅长教书育人，更多的时候是以身作则，收敛起了年轻时的放浪不羁，尽心尽力代理朝政，为小国王做一个好榜样。  
阿尔弗雷德没说话，分身被吸紧的感觉棒极了，他长舒一口气在越来越上头的欲望中无暇回复。手下的动作也从不知所措变为稍微用了一点力往下压，他尝到深喉的滋味了，有了第一次就想要第二次，如果...如果能射在王耀嘴里就更好了...  
他骨子里到底是个明事理的好孩子，即便先前有了疯狂的想法也只是一瞬间，再加上听从小就敬重的叔叔这么一说就更犹豫了：“唔..老师...我可不可以..”  
王耀又嘬了一下，抬起头用眼神询问他的后半句。  
“呃..我能不能...”  
“耀，吃掉国王陛下的精液好不好？”  
阿尔弗雷德的脸涨得通红，他踌躇半天想说的话被琼斯直截了当地说出口了。  
“嗯...”王耀缩了缩被插地酸麻的后穴，他也快要到达临界点了，小兄弟瑟瑟发颤有喷发的预感，埋头继续手嘴并用地套弄起来。  
小国王最终还是没能忍住多久，把今天的第二发射进了王耀的嘴里，看着他捂住嘴唇，喉结蠕动了两下就知道已经吞下去了。阿尔弗雷德反而不好意思起来：“老师..不用咽下去的...”看着白浊从嘴角流出来也很不错不是吗？少年人的想法不知道被谁给带龌蹉了，也不知是好事还是坏事。

王耀懒懒地躺在阿尔弗雷德的身边，两腿间流出大量白色液体，夹杂着体液和润滑剂污染了龙床，不过国王陛下本人不介意，他小心翼翼地低下头吻上被磨红的嘴唇。  
他真的对这个人太着迷了，不然也不会在某日夜晚趁王耀睡得很熟，刚刚从书本上接触到性爱的小家伙终于忍不住对最喜欢的老师下手了。他记得很清楚，那是首辅大人难得出宫办事的第五天，他坐立不安，好不容易等到晚上王耀回来了，于是跑去缠着他要跟他一起睡觉。  
小时候阿尔弗雷德经常这么做，不过十岁之后王耀就很少同意了，管这叫“断奶教育”，小孩子得学着慢慢独立。  
不过那晚王耀答允了，一是扛不住从小照看到大的孩子撒娇，二是他日夜兼程赶回来有些累了，就不跟他多费口舌了，没想到遂了小国王的愿。  
没错，就是那一夜，王耀做了一个难以启齿的春梦。第二天醒来并未发觉不对，只是疑惑睡了一晚怎么还是倦倦的，腰也有些酸痛...大概是前两天马车坐多了吧。  
他当然也没发现留在后腰侧上小小的印记，阿尔弗雷德可精着呢，那地方一般人自己无法看到，而且很淡，只会被有亲密肉体关系的人注意。包含着小国王一点点叛逆的期待，在试探琼斯的态度。  
琼斯其实还有余力，不过王耀已经被进入过两回了，这还没算上用嘴的，姑且放过他吧。但有话要问小国王：“阿尔弗，你是不是有事瞒着耀。”  
“......”  
被人一语戳中心事的阿尔弗雷德手一抖差点打到王耀的头，他从小受到的教育就是行事光明磊落，一国之君万民所仰，需贤达方正无偏无党，这是他长这么大以来唯一不可告人的秘密。  
见阿尔弗雷德迟迟不说话，琼斯也就没有追问下去了：“等耀醒了，你自己好好跟他聊聊吧。”  
琼斯俯下身亲了亲情人的额头，把他留在了“情敌”的床上，至少今晚这样就可以了。  
阿尔弗雷德应当对这个结果还算满意才对，只不过...呃，接下来该怎么做来着？是不是应该帮王耀清理一下？这..这他不会啊...于是只好求助琼斯：“那个...皇叔？”  
“我会让下人来清理的。”这么些天以来，这是第一次听到这个熟悉的称呼：“放心，他们嘴很严。”  
最后一次爱怜地扫过情人被糟蹋的全身，琼斯意味深长地看了小国王一眼，转身整整仪容：“臣先告退。”  
王耀微眯着眼没有睡着，但也没有动弹，沉默地望着琼斯离开房间的背影，直到门缝彻底合上把一丝金黄关在了外面，他才小幅度地松了口气。  
从大腿根到小腹上都是黏糊糊的液体，不知道是精液还是汗水，他无力地合上眼，任由阿尔弗雷德在耳边轻声低语，进入了梦乡。  
“老师，对不起。”  
“老师...”  
“耀..”

End

——————————  
Free Talk：  
嗯这篇本来的名字叫《宫廷秘闻：我与皇叔的秘密情人之温柔首府那里逃》，淮x子只截了最后几个字（让我起名就这下场  
生动诠释了：脑洞一时爽，下笔火葬场。所以不如让别人来写（淮x子语（他说要匿名  
我那么好一人，还真就写了（......


End file.
